


It's Just A Vest! | Hamish Duke x Randall Carpio x Male Reader

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Clothes Stealing, M/M, Multi, boyfriend shenanigans, hamish can't function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: You wanted to look nice for a meeting. Apparently the universe had other plans.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	It's Just A Vest! | Hamish Duke x Randall Carpio x Male Reader

You wanted to look nice and presentable for your meeting. That’s all.

Was that too much to ask of the world? Apparently so…

The whole mess had started because well, you had a meeting. What was it about? That wasn’t important, what was, was that you wanted to look nice for said meeting. So you decided to borrow one of your boyfriend, Hamish’s many _many_ vests.  
  
You woke up that morning next to Randall and Hamish still sleeping. You checked your phone to see that you had 45 minutes to get to your meeting. After a quick shower, you put on a pair of slacks and a dress shirt., popping into Hamish’s closet to snag a vest, adding a bit of flair. You were sure Ham, wouldn’t mind. He had plenty of vests for his classes today.  
  
Not five minutes after you left the house, your phone dings. You fish it out of your pocket to see it’s from the group chat with Randall, Hamish and yourself in it.  
  
 **Randall: Hey, do you have one of Hamish’s vests?  
  
You: Yeah? Why?  
  
Randall: He’s currently pacing around the bedroom, muttering “Where is it?” and “nothing matches”  
**  
You sighed heavily, dialing Randall’s number.  
  
“Randall Carpio speaking. Oh hey, Y/N”  
  
“Tel Hamish to stop panicking. I’m on my way back!” You yell, able to hear Hamish furiously yell about nothing matching.  
  
“Won’t you be late for your meeting?”  
  
“Better than having Ham be admitted…”  
  
You hang up, turning on your heels and booking it back to the house, almost running into Lilith.  
  
“Where’s the fire, Y/n??” Lilith asks as you whoosh past.  
  
“Hamish! Crisis!”  
  
When you two crash through the doors. You toss the vest in question at Hamish’s head and he offers a muffled “thank you” and you grab another vest from the pile before him>  
  
“Now… I have a meeting to get to and any of you call me, I won’t hesitate to punch you.” You leave them in stunned silence, a smile sneaking on your face as you hear Lilith scream, “THAT’S what has you so panicked??”


End file.
